Red and Blue
by i set my sims on fire
Summary: He is blue like lips on the face of the dead, he is blue like the colour aligned next to dread. She is the red let loose in a scream, the colour of madness and the lining of dreams. - Dany/Loki.


**Hey so this is my first cross-over fic, written for my friend Ben.**

**It's weird and it doesn't make a lot of sense, but yeah. **

**Set during Game of Thrones (the TV show, sorry) throughout season 1 and Thor. There are lots of spoilers.**

red and blue

Loki is blue, like the sight of water just before it freezes. He is blue like lips on the face of the dead, he is blue like the colour aligned next to dread. Loki is blue because he's lonely and he's angry, but bitterness is getting old. He is blue like the drink that he pours down his throat, upon a visit to the human world, and the barman said it would burn but it doesn't. Loki leaves the human world and his mind is still whirring in flashes of blue, but navy overpowers teal.

Daenerys is red, the daughter of the dragon. She is red like the crack of dawn when the sun is rising high in the sky. Red are her cheeks when Viserys runs his fingers along her skin, assessing her for the day. Red is the whimper, the rimming beneath her eyes when today's tears dry up. Daenerys is red like blood of soldiers and the cry of King's. She is the mad King's daughter and she is red like love and wrath, red like the devil. She is the red let loose in a scream, the colour of madness and the lining of dreams.

Loki is a frost giant, and when he finds out, his glass-like world cracks through the middle and he realises he has been looking through a blue-tinted screen the whole time. He is blue and Thor is gold, and once upon a time Loki thought perhaps he was too, but it turns out he isn't. He is gilded, not gold, and he is blue like the sky, but it's not good day. Loki is blue, the last whisper before death's breath, and then he is the colour left over. Blue is the flame that flickers in the dark, deadly and heated, much unlike the hearth. It's hidden, and like Loki his amber brother burns brighter.

Daenerys is red, and when sex that brings short tears evolves into lovemaking it is the only colour she sees. Red is the blood embedded into the battle fields. Red is the contrast of the sun to her skin. Red is the child inside her, Drogo's child, the son of the Dragon and the stormborn and the Dothraki. Red is what remains of the tears she no longer sheds. Still, the Dothraki fight, and blood is spilled, and scarlet decorates the floor. And one night Drogo puts his arm round her head; Dany took all of her fears, and she painted them red. She is the Khaleesi, queen of the savages, and though her skin may be white, her hair far too silver, and her eyes purple, the words she speaks are outlined in crimson.

Blue are the lines that run through white skin, Loki is the veins he could so easily cut. Loki is the blue tint of mirrors when he is outside looking in. Blue is the colour when madness sets in. Blue is gloom and blue becomes anger, and Loki harbours plenty of that. Blue is a bruising that forms on tender skin, and blue is the moulding on a tattered human heart. Loki is blue, streaked occasionally by turquoise; blue with green lathered in when jealousy sets in, but always overpowered by the darkness of a navy night sky. Blue are the blocks towered together to make a human world like child's play, and blue is the ache inside when Loki desirers nothing more than to knock it all down.

Daenerys is red, the Khaleesi the Dothraki they all adore, and their respect paints her scarlet. Her brother is green, envious and twisted, still a child inside, glowing the colour of emeralds while Daenerys gleams like rubies, and he sees that. Red is the connection between his fist and her cheek. Red is the threat to her unborn baby, and red is the fury when he claims her as his possesion. Red is the anger that flares up inside. He calls himself the Dragon, yet burns while Dany stays red. They danced in the scarlet, but he ended up dead. Red is the wrath she feels, the scream she doesn't let out, and red is the tears that don't fall. Red is the feeling of Drogo's comfort, and the power she now knows.

Loki is blue, and king for a day. His father lies asleep, and Loki could turn his lips blue at any moment. Loki could send Odin to rest with the dead, their colour is blue and no words are said. He is blue all over, and even a flash flood of colour could not change that. Loki is blue like a little lone man, and that's what he is, really. Blue is the colour for the strong, not the weak. Blue is the colour that remains unseen, the colour of bruises nobody questions and the fine line between life and death. Blue is the colour of traitors he sees, and he wonders if it is because they know of his plan or because it is himself, Loki, who is ruling and not his golden brother, Thor.

Red is the fire when the wineseller attempts to poison Daenerys, and red is the blood spilled in the aftermath. Red is the anger Drogo holds in hands, it prompts quick decisions and triggers new plans. Red is the wonder Dany feels when she realizes she could reclaim her throne, red is the dragon eggs she holds close to her heart. Red is the gratefulness she feels to Drogo, and red is her own blood, chilled at the thought of her dead brother. Red is the wrath Daenerys feels when she watches the Dothraki take claim over Lhazar, seizing and looting and spilling red blood into the earth. Red are the screams, the rapes and murders, red is the blood that pours out of broken bodies. Red is the courage it takes for Daenerys to end all their suffering, red is for the anger she finally lets out, and her voice is crimson as it whips through the wind.

Blue is the anger that overpowers Loki. Blue are the eyes that watch every move, and same could be said for the warriors of Asgard and Loki intends to bruise their skin until it is blue all over, their lips, too. Blue is for the plot that he'd never think to share; blue is for his father, who never even cared. Blue is for the frost that runs inherently through his veins, and blue is the identity he doesn't want anymore. Blue are the lips of children, dead too early, blue is for the hands that hold a shaky artists' pencil. Blue is broken skin, and the hatred in Loki's heart when he sends out the Destroyer without so much as a second thought.

Daenerys is red with anger still as she frees the woman from the ruthlessness of the Dothraki, and Drogo stands by her side. Red is the confidence Dany feels all over when Mago protests, his eyes burning as he stares at her through a scarlet looking-glass. Red is the warmth that she feels on her skin as Drogo fights for her. Red is the roses that spill out of his skin, once again painting the ground crimson. Red is the wound on Drogo's chest. Red is the anxiety Daenerys feels. Red is the relief that she feels flooding through her, when a woman she saved offers her help. Red is the colour that seeps out of his skin, Dany closes her eyes as the healing begins.

Blue are the lips of the warriors dead, and Loki feels cold, blue indifference to the thought of Thor joining them. Blue is the veins that run through their skin, but their blood is in no way linked, anyway. Blue is the sacrifice Thor is prepared to make, blue is the victory as his powers awake. Blue is Loki's anger as the Destroyer is broken. Blue is the panic that pounds through Loki's head. Blue is the ice he feels all over his skin. Blue is the colour of pent up emotion and withheld anger, but most of all blue is the colour of dread.

Red is the pull of Dany's heartstrings as she watches Drogo squirm in agony. Red is the blood that still falls from a festering wound. Red is the blood that pounds in her head when the witch approaches, her eyes sorrowful. Red is the words that she utters, and Dany's mind turns scarlet as the wound is declared fatal. Red is the wonder if magic could heal him. Red is the rimming beneath her eyes, and the witch takes pity as Daenerys cries. But her world is still crimson, the other Dothraki look at her, and how she is stained red. Red is the blood as Jorah saves her from her own red death. Red is agony that Daenerys feels. Red is the anxiety for her babies life. Rhaego is coming, and the world turns red once again.

Blue is the kiss that Thor shares with Jane. Blue is the fear that Loki barely feels. Blue is the crossing from Earth to Asgard. Blue are the lips of Laufey, dead by Loki's hands. Remorse must be red, because Loki is blue, and he doesn't feel even an ounce of it. Blue is for the love that he'd always craved, and blue is for the brother he didn't want saved. Blue are his words as he reveals his plan, but Thor is gold and seems to think he shines brighter. Blue is for the brother's fighting on the bridge. Blue is for the destruction. Blue is the colour of chaos as the bridge is destroyed, and blue is for Jane, stuck alone on Earth.

Daenerys is red, her hope is scarlet. She wakes up, and she pleas for her baby. But the child is scaled, and twisted, and red. Red is the woman's tongue, laced with malice. Scarlet is for the evil, the flaw in her spell that she'd known all along. Red is for Drogo, who won't wake up. His heart is still beating, but his head is vacant, and the tears fall like blood, like red. Red is the knowledge that she's lost it all, Drogo is gone and to her knees Dany falls. Red is for the split that runs through the Dothraki. Red is for the anger inside Daenerys, and red is for the revenge she will soon have.

Blue is for the war that wages on, one brother gilded and one brother gold. Blue is the fall they're about to make, and blue is for Odin, alive and awake. Blue is for the acceptance Loki pleads for, and blue is for Odin, saving both of his sons. Blue is the rejection, and Loki is numb. The blood runs through his veins and they shine blue through papery skin, and he allows himself to fall. Blue is the fear he feels run through him. Blue is the flame that is dying inside, and blue turns to black as he falls further into the abyss.

Red is for the fire, for the funeral pyre. Red is the Dany's face, set in stone, no tears. Red is for the dragon eggs she places alongside him. Red is for the woman with hate in her heart, who is strapped to the fire, too. Daenerys steps onto the funeral pyre, and red are her words as it's set on fire. Red is the night, it goes on for too long. Red is for the morning, for the glow in the sky, and though Dany's skin is stained ashen, her heart beats red. Red are the dragons that cling to her. Red is for her husband, and the child she lost.

Loki is blue. He doesn't know where he is. The black of the abyss ended and he ended up in a land with a blue sky. He is blue because this is Earth, but not as he remembers it. Blue is the veins that run through his skin, and he is still alive. Blue is the anger as he thinks of his father. Loki is blue, but he finds something red, a fire is burning, with a woman not dead. He looks at her face, and those big purple eyes. Loki is blue, but he takes slow, cautious steps toward a red bright enough to light up the night sky.

Daenerys is red, and when she wakes up, she is met with the eyes of a stranger, and she can feel his blue from a distance. His name is Loki, and he drowns in a spiral of blue while Dany struggles to fight against too much red. The fire goes out and the frost doesn't come, and the Red Waste seems a little less red with some blue by her side. Red is the sun that burns into the ground, and blue is the water that cannot be found. Loki is the God of mischief, and Dany is the dragon.

Red meets blue in a heated kiss one day, and fire melts the frost, but the frost subdues the fire. Dany knows that all of the Lannister's and Stark's armies cannot beat Loki, and one day they'll sit together on the Iron throne that is rightfully hers, while he racks his brains for a gateway back into Asgard. They'll be the ruler of two worlds together. Red is the woman who was coming undone, and blue is the Frost Giant who somehow held on. Red is the blood that will be spilled in the battles, and blue is the frost that will act as a shield. Red meets blue, fire meets ice; giants meet dragons and together they will take back what belongs to them. They are gilded, but they'll overthrow the gold.

**This is quite different from what I normally write, so I'd really really appreciate it if you left a review and told me what you thought of it :3**


End file.
